Accidentally Sexy
by Mindy35
Summary: Jack/Liz. Jack approves of Liz's outfit.


Title: Accidentally Sexy

Author: Mindy

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Tina's etc.

For: ham_napkin

Prompt(s): compliments, fetish

Spoilers: "Secret Santa"

Pairing: Jack/Liz

Summary: Jack approves of Liz's outfit.

A/N: Inspired by the extended version of "Secret Santa" (and a little bit by the fact we don't get to see Liz looking pretty anymore).

-x-x-x-

"Lemon."

Liz turned, stirring her coffee.

Jack stopped in his tracks. His gaze ran down the length of her, then up. Slowly. He continued on his path, meeting her at the food station outside Studio 6H, where she was often to be found, grazing before the official start of the workday. He gestured at her attire with one hand. "Ah, what…is this?"

Liz looked down at herself. "You mean the tie?"

He nodded. "Let's start with that."

"It's the one I bought you."

"I see that. Why're you wearing it?"

She gave a shrug, fingering the maroon and navy tie that hung down the front of her. "I paid five-hundred bucks for it. I might as well put it to some use. And no-ow…we can be tie buddies. See?" With a grin, she brushed the tip of her tie over his matching one, giving a high-pitched little 'bop' sound.

"Hmm…" Jack mused, taking in the rest of her outfit. "And the much tighter than usual shirt?"

Her grin turned into a grimace. "Oh. I did a whole bunch of laundry this weekend and all my shirts shrunk. Can you believe that? Like, _every one_. I was hoping I wouldn't have to take off my cardigan but then this dude on the subway-"

Jack held up a hand to halt her. "Lemon. This look…" His eyes took another thorough inventory. "The figure-hugging skirt-"

She tugged at it uncomfortably. "It shrunk too. I'm trying to stretch it out. And I searched wardrobe but I still can't find my good jeans since the after-party last week when-"

Jack pressed on. "That coupled with the vaguely mannish shirt, practically bursting at the buttons-"

"So it's _my fault_ the washing instructions were all wrong?"

"Along with the pulled-back hair-"

"Didn't have time to wash it."

"The glasses-"

"Well, they're usually there."

"The boots-"

"Yeah, didn't shave my legs either."

"-and the tie, which incidentally is knotted incorrectly-"

"Hey. Get off!" she muttered, batting his hands away. "So you're saying my outfit doesn't work. What else is new?"

"No, Lemon. I'm saying the outfit works." He took a step back, considering her a moment, his lip pulled between his teeth. "It's, ah…very sexy."

Her face collapsed into a frown. "Shut your face, I'm not- You're the sexy one. Or…" She stalled, her mouth working wordlessly for a moment, "I mean, you know…something else that would make sense at this point."

"Liz…" Jack reached around her, pouring his own coffee, "I have often been critical over the years of your style-"

"Lack of, I think you mean."

"-only because I believe we all owe it to ourselves to maximise our assets. Whatever they may be." He took a sip of coffee, gaze drifting downwards. "I feel it only fair that I acknowledge when you manage to do this, whether it's accidental or not."

"Accidental," she assured him, then rolled her eyes. "And you can stop staring now. It's not like you've never seen boobs before."

"I was not staring," he replied, eyes snapping back to hers. "I was…observing, merely. Making an objective observation, and a complimentary one at that. If anything, Lemon, I was…appreciating."

"Well, stop it," she huffed, slipping past him. "It's making me feel weird."

"Good weird or bad weird?"

"It's really too early to tell."

Jack's eyes trailed her. Then he called after her, an underlying smirk in his tone, "Lemon…have I ever shared with you my long-held, deeply-seated schoolmistress fetish?"

Liz turned back, brows arched. "No. I'm pleased to say you haven't. And I'm gonna keep walking now so you don't try."

He gave a low chuckle. "Whatever you say, Miss Lemon…" But he continued watching as she stalked away, boots clicking and hips swishing.

Liz was about to round the corner when, without stopping, she spread her arms, calling out: "I can totally feel you still staring, by the way."

"But appreciatively!" Jack called back, just catching the start of her smile as she disappeared out of sight. At which point, he realized it had slipped his mind to discuss with Lemon what he'd originally sought her out for.

Whatever that was.

It would come to him.

If not…it can't have been that important.

_END. _


End file.
